


Caress

by PragmaticKatharsis



Series: Drabbles: Assemble! [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon'd from the Avengers Kink Meme. 
> 
> *facedesks* Why do I like this pairing?

Their intimate relations were always slow and sensuous; a careful winding up and a tender coming down that left both well-contented by the end. It was a perk of them both being creatures of patience – both knew better than to rush a good thing. They were still lying in the modestly sized bed, Erik slightly on top of Loki’s chest as he was lightly embraced, each aware of every breath the other took. Gentle, soft caresses were littered on flushed skin as they lay and simply _were_.  
  
“I hope you’re amused with our current lack of progress,” Erik mumbled with no real venom. He was always the first to break the silence, to attempt to bring them both back to the impending realities that awaited them.   
  
Loki squeezed Erik’s body closer to him, delighting in the solid, warm feeling of another person. The doctor was so very fragile in comparison to himself – or at least his body was. The mind was infinitely more enduring.  
  
“You have to learn to enjoy the moment. I do, but then again I have such fine company to share it with.”  
  
The kiss that followed ensured there would be no more talk of work that night.


End file.
